Detective Comics: Legacy
Detective Comics: Legacy is a dc series that is based on the idea that the Justice League is missing and with them most of the worlds villains are too. The world basically has had a reboot with only a few villains and heroes left forcing certain people to rise into the roles of Heroes. The series starts with a young man named Jacob Dent, (Yes dent as in Two-Face) returning to Gotham city after missing and being presumed killed during the Darkseid War.) He reveals in the prologue that he was the last Robin that Batman trained before he disappeared and that he had been missing for 6 years. He returns to Gotham to find it more crime reddened then ever with three gangs fighting for control with Warren McGinnis as the new Carmine Falcone of Gotham, new upstart Jack "Penguin" Chill, and the new Royal Flush gang. He finds the Wayne estate in disarray but a faithful Alfred still attempting to take care of the grounds with help from the Bat-like drones. Alfred and Jake come to agree that Gotham needs the Batman and Jake puts on the cowl and takes the fight to the criminals and his nemesis Dread who later on is revealed to be Damien Wayne. He also forms his own team of allies that help him be Batman, Cole Thomas, Jake's friend that he ultimate reveals to him that he is Batman and helps him fight crime and later takes on the Arsenal persona after Rose leaves, Rose Williams, a young girl that is at the being of the series Dread's partner in crime Blade, Batman helps her realize that she doesn't need to be a villain and joins him after she learns his identity of being Jacob Dent who is a friend of hers, she becomes Arsenal and is Batman's partner like Batgirl, it is revealed later on in the series that she is actually Rose Wilson as in the daughter of the mercenary and Batman villain: Deathstroke and takes up his mantle but her way as a anti-hero, Luke Gordon the son of Barbara Gordon, he at first is a enemy of Batman as he is a addict to the new drug Spike, a combination of the two drugs Venom and Vertigo, he however later on becomes a ally to Batman and helps him fight crime despite his Mother's weariness, Ethan Bennett was a good cop till he learned that his wife was dying and the only thing that could save her was a new formula by Tamo Corp who's CEO worked for Penguin, he agreed to become a corrupt cop to save his wife but when he attempt to stop Batman he accidentally fell into a formula of face puddy, he gained the powers of Clayface and whe he awakes he finds that his wife had died, he turned to a life of crime and attempt to kill Batman blaming him till He finally realizes it's not Batman's fault and becomes a ally of the vigilante. Batman also helps form a new Justice league consisting of The Blur, a speedster who takes over the Flash's mantle (Thomas Austin), brother and sister duo Red and Green (Andrea and Marty Ford), the new wielder of the mask of Nabu Fate (Maya Adams), Nomad, half Atlantean Half Amazon, (Maldur'Ino), and a later addition Superwoman (Natalie Stats) the secret daughter of General Zod, who uses her powers to do small deeds and gets on Batman's radar he attempts to recruit her to take the Super mantle knowing her to be a good person but she declines till the Justice League fights Overman, the Jonathan Kent of this Universe. They also have their own Legion of Doom/Injustice League later on. Characters Heroes * The Batman/Jacob Dent **Batwoman/Rose Wilson (Formerly) **Nightwing/Cole Thomas **Colossus/Luke Gordon **Ethan Bennett **Artemis/Avery Powers **Batwoman/Ellen Yin *The Flash/Thomas "Tommy" Austin **Emerald Twister **Lightning/Victoria Jade **Inque * Justice League **Batman **The Flash **Superwoman/Natalie Stats **Nomad/Maldur'Ino **Aurora/Maya Adams **Green/Andrea Ford **Blue/Marty Ford **Captain Thunder * Task Force X ** Spartian/Connor Hawke ** Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries ** Nocturnal/Sam Smith (KIA) ** The Mummer/Syn Al Ghul ** Scorpion/Robert Diaz ** Anarky/Leonard Nolan ** Deathstroke/Rose Wilson ** Gunsmith/Erica Manning ** Solomon Grundy/Warren McGinnis ** Salem/Nicole Royce * Aquaman/Kaldur'ahm Villains * The Light ** Armageddon/Jonathan Kent ** Savior/Bruce Wayne ** Savitar/Wallace West ** Klarion The Witch Lord/Zatara ** Godkiller ** Shazamus/Matthew Holt ** Black Hand/Kyle Rayner ** Mastermind/Harrison Wells * Reign/Jacob Free * Injustice League **Superior/Serena Luthor **Mastermind/Harrison Wells **White Manta/Ern Olk'ii **Vector/V'aer Vi'cii **Darhk/Solomon Gregwise **The Joker **Hypo/Daniel Samuels **Nightmare/Henry George **Warlord/Cameron Lock **Error/Eric Cadwell **Red Beetle/Noel Janus **Punch-Man/Franklin * Batman Villains **Dread/Damien Wayne **Penguin/Jack Chill **The Arkham Knight/Terry McGinnis **Laughs (Joker II) **Jokes/Arthur **Comedian/Matthias Andrews **Phantasm **Null/Jeffrey **Solomon Grundy/Warren McGinnis * Flash Villains **Nightmare/Henry George **Inferno/Morgan Jackson **The Psi Sisters/ Miley, Nicky, Cassie Silas **Locust/Jim Harrington **Egghead/Edgar Heed II **Punch-Man/Franklin * Aurora Villains ** Hypo/Daniel Samuels ** Darhk/Solomon Gregwise ** Error/Eric Cadwell * Intergang ** Motherbox/Nur Moji ** Red Beetle/Noel Janus ** Vector/V'aer Vi'cii